How The Other Half Lived
by MusicMommy09
Summary: :::::CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN COMPLETED AND UPDATED! 09/18::::: It has always bothered me that the teachers always seem to be disconnected and ignorant of what is going on…. But what if they aren't? What if they were involved all along…
1. The Friends Who Died

A/N: I do not own any of it... not the world... not the characters you recognize... I just play in J.K. Rowling's world.

Chapter One

The Friends Who Died

**_BAM…BAM…BAM_**

Remus Lupin sat up in his small bed in his tiny apartment. He waited, listening. _Maybe if I ignore it, they will just go away… _But the pounding came again, this time followed by a familiar, feminine, and decidedly frantic voice.

**_BAM…BAM…BAM…BAM_**

"Remus… Mooney… Get Up! I know you are in there, and I know you are in bed… get out of it and answer the bloody door before I knock it down…"

Remus frowned and jumped out of bed… Chris never threatened if she said she would knock down the door, then the door was about to be knocked down.

"I'm coming" he called as he slipped into pants and hurried to open the door for her. When he got the door open, the sight that met his eyes worried him immensely. Christine Smith had dark brown hair that was long enough that she had to be careful not to sit on it. It was almost always up in a tight, neat braid. Chris always had a smile on her face, a laugh for everyone. She was usually found in a long skirt and a brightly colored top with big, fun jewelry that matched her mood or the season. This was not the Chris that Remus had known for nearly fifteen years, not the girl he had dated on and off for many of those, and certainly not the woman he had almost married. This was someone entirely different. Her hair was thrown in a quick, messy ponytail and there was no trace of a smile on her face. Chris' usually bright sapphire eyes were dull, red rimmed and puffy. Her cheeks splotched pink not from laughter, but from tears.

"Chris?" he paused to take in her appearance again, only one thing could have done this to her, "Who is it this time?" Remus asked, trying to prepare himself for the worst. They had lost so many friends through the last 11 years of fighting that he felt he could handle anything, but then again, he thought Chris could too, and here she was in this state.

"Lilly and James" she barely managed to choke the words out as she stepped inside. "I just spoke to Dumbledore. He asked me to spread the word." Chris collapsed onto the ratty second hand couch that took up most of the apartment's tiny living room.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly, sitting down next to her and letting her curl up against him in what still felt like such a familiar pose.

"It was late last night," she said softly against his shoulder, the tears once again falling slowly from her eyes and soaking into his shirt, " they didn't have any warning at all, no one even knows how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found them yet.

"And Harry? Baby Harry… is he…" Remus couldn't finish his statement. James and Lilly were hard enough to accept. They had been so strong, had escaped so many close calls, that Remus fully expected them to easily escape the war relatively unscathed. Baby Harry was another story entirely. To all of them his birth had been a symbol that life still continued even through their hardships. He had been a little ray of light in an ever darkening world. All of them relished the letters and updates that Lilly sent to each of them as often as she could, and the small, stolen moments when James or Lilly would sneak him out of their hiding place to come and visit brought joy where it so often was hard to find. If he was gone… well… Remus wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if Harry had so much as been injured.

"He's fine, Remus, better than fine actually. I mean, and don't ask me to explain it, Dumbledore couldn't even fully explain it to me, but somehow Harry is fine, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone." Chris sat back against the couch cushion, and let her head fall back, her eyes closed.

Remus reached over and gently touched Chris' cheek, wiping away the streaks that tears had left. Chris opened her eyes and let her gaze meet his. They looked a long time, a comfortable silence that transcended the need for words. It was a long few moments before Remus spoke, breaking the moment.

"This is what they would have wanted. You know they didn't go hide to save themselves. It was always all about Harry. If he is safe, then James and Lilly would be happy. And if their deaths helped bring about the destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then they would know their sacrifice was not in vain."

Chris nodded and closed her eyes again as Remus stood and went into the small kitchen to make coffee. He added a large dose of Brandy to each mug before handing her one.

"This will help some," he said as she took the steaming mug from him. "Where is Harry now?" he asks after taking a sip.

"Dumbledore is having Hagrid take him to his aunt and uncle's… somewhere he will be safe and normal, so he says. And Dumbledore is usually right." She relates her information quietly, finally having come to terms with the reality of it. Lilly had been her best friend for years. They had struggled together to find their places in the magical world from the first moments on the Hogwarts Express. Lilly was probably the only reason she had passed potions. And now she is gone, and little Harry has been taken away from all of them.

"Does Sirius know?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, he was on duty with me when Dumbledore showed up." She replied taking a long sip of the warm coffee. "I am worried about him. He was angry Remus, and that always makes him stupid. He was muttering to himself and… well… laughing. And he loaned his bike to Hagrid."

"He did what? No one touches Betty…" Remus looked shocked, "Maybe I should go find him."

"Probably," She says, exhaustion filling her voice, "If you are up to it. I still need to talk to Paige. This is just not something you send in an Owl."

"And I'll make a stop at Peter's on my way to Sirius."

"No need," Chris stood as she spoke, "Siriu0s asked me to come tell you but said he would deal with Peter himself. On second thought, you may want to stop there first, he may still be there."

"Alright Chris..." his voice trails off.

"Come 'round for dinner. Apparently we are supposed to be celebrating the demise of the Dark Lord." She let out a choked laugh.

"I'll bring something appropriately alcoholic," he smiled just a little and stood to walk her to the door. She paused a moment after standing looking down into her cup at the thick, dark liquid. After a moment she raised her mug and said with a choked smile "To James and Lilly. Two of the best friends one could ask for… And to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived"


	2. Spilled Glass

Chapter 2

Spilled Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since Remus was rudely and suddenly awakened by Chris' frantic pounding on his door, and things had changed so very much in that time. With their leaders dead the small, once tight knit group of friends drifted apart. Remus had left England to try and find a friendlier atmosphere for his "condition" or at least somewhere he could hide it better. Sirius was in Azkaban for the unthinkable, killing Peter, and being a death eater, not to mention passing on information that lead to the death of James and Lilly Potter. Paige had all but disappeared. No one had heard from her since Sirius' arrest. And Chris had just wandered for several years. She took odd jobs here and there until one day she received a letter that changed her life. That letter invited her to interview for the position of Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She accepted at once and within a few months she was back in the happiest place of her life. That was 5 years ago. Little did she know that this year, Paige was to receive a similar letter, and the group would begin to come back together surrounding a young man that none of them had seen since he was a year old. Harry Potter.

Paige Palantir was a bubbly young woman before her world blew up. She was bright and mischievous. Her hair was flaming red and her eyes a light blue. She had a hard road at home when she was in school. Her parents were among the victims of Voldemort's rise to power leaving her orphaned to live with her elderly grandmother who was in no shape to care for the young girl. By the age of fifteen she was completely alone when her grandmother succumbed to a case of dragon pox. Paige was resourceful though and remained relatively under the radar; she continued to live in her grandmother's home on the little gold that had been left to her until she completed school.

That is not to say, however, that Paige did not have her fair share of trouble at school. Her mischievous streak and love of life in general made her a perfect match for Sirius Black. Every trial they faced individually outside of school brought them closer together once inside it again and it was no surprise to any of their friends when Sirius proposed to her on the Hogwarts Express immediately after graduation. Nor was it a surprise when she said yes. When they got involved in fighting Voldemort they decided to put off the wedding. They moved into an apartment together and somehow got busy enough with life that an actual marriage just never happened. And never would after what happened with James and Lilly and Peter's deaths. In Paige's mind he betrayed them all, her especially, when he turned their best friends over to slaughter. Something changed in Paige that night. She became brooding, angry and bitter. She never forgave Sirius, and she never forgave herself for loving him. The first ray of light in her world came when she received a letter from Professor Dumbledore inviting her to return to Hogwarts and assist the care of magical creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn. She had maintained a job at a small farm that specialized in Pegasus for many years and her boss recommended her for the job. Paige accepted on the spot, packed her few things, said her few good byes, and was on her way back to her favorite place in the world within just a few days of answering the letter.

Chris stepped out of the carriage carrying her small carpet bag with a smile on her face. The sun was just beginning to set and the towers of Hogwarts castle were gilded in its last rays. The stained glass windows sparkled like gemstones as the light hit them at the perfect angle. Chris felt as if she were floating as she ascended the steps leading into the entrance hall. The huge oak doors swung open for her without a squeak and she had to restrain herself from running inside. This was her favorite moment of the year, her first evening back after summer break. Even though the students had not arrived yet and many of the teachers would not arrive for a few more days the enormous castle still felt like home. Chris took her time meandering towards her office. She stopped to check in with a few of the paintings that had been hanging in their places since she was a student. She stopped at the kitchens to collect her first cup of the best coffee in the world before making her way to the 3rd floor.

Chris hummed to herself as she enchanted her cup to float ahead of her and opened her bag. She was not looking ahead of her as she rummaged around in it looking for her keys. She turned a corner instinctively and gasped as she ran into a wall that had not been there before. Hot coffee covered her front and she fell backwards. She looked up from her place on the floor to find, not a wall, but a very irate Severus Snape, who was also covered in coffee.

"Oh… Oh my… Snape…Excuse me… I am so sorry" She stammered as she began picking herself up off the floor, "I am so sorry." Snape sneered at her and began using his wand to siphon the coffee off of his robes.

"I see you are back again this year, Miss Smith." He said with the contempt that he usually saved for students. Well, students and Christine Smith. He never quite forgave her for childish things that were said and done when they were both students. He had been the only one on the inquiry board that had voted against her appointment as a teacher though he had been out voted four to one.

"Yes, and you are as well." Chris stated with forced cheerfulness. Chris knew that much of his animosity towards her was her own fault, and tried her best not to blame him too much for it. "Are you alright?" She inquired in a friendly tone, though she was the one that was more likely to be hurt than him.

"Perfectly," he said with a nod, "I trust you will keep your eyes on where you are going the rest of the year. That really was a waste of good coffee."

Chris looked down at her now empty cup and nodded. "That it was, and again, I am sorry. If you are alright, then I will say good night." Chris did not give him a chance to say another word as she started around him and headed to her office. Severus watched her for a moment and then shook his head as he continued walking as well.

Chris dug out her key and entered her office. The room was brightly lit and it was obvious who decorated it. There was a bright, cheerfulness to the room from the pastel yellow walls to the small lightwood table that served as her desk. There was a large picture window on one wall that looked out over the grounds and the lake and towards the forbidden forest. Chris walked through the room to the bookshelf on the back wall. She took out her wand and set the tip on a tiny notch in one of the shelves and the whole wall seemed to peel back to reveal a door. A small key produced from her bag and she was in her private quarters, the place she was glad to call home. The suite of rooms was small, but functional. A small living area with a couch and loveseat facing the fireplace, the walls lined with bookshelves full of everything from books on magic, to books on muggles, to novels that she may or may not have read yet. Besides the door she entered there were only two doors in the room. One door led to Chris' bedroom, again, small, yet cozy and very much hers. The other led to a tiny but functional washroom with a private shower.

Chris plopped down on her bed, setting her bag on the floor, basking in the glow of the full moon that was slowly rising, just glad to be back home.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3

Reunited

The next morning Chris dressed in dark rose colored robes over a simple denim skirt and a black blouse. She headed down to breakfast through the halls slowly and sleepily. She took her seat at the staff table and poured a cup of coffee. She barely noticed the few teachers sitting on either side of her as she liberally added cream and sugar to the dark liquid. Just before she took her first sip she was attacked. Arms circled around her from behind and a loud squeal met her ears. Chris jumped and spent a few moments trying her best to wiggle out of the sudden embrace.

"Oh, Chris… It is you! I thought it was when you came in! Wow… How long has it been?!" Paige finally let her go and sat in the seat beside her, a smile painted across her face. Chris took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Paige, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What on earth are you doing here?" Chris smiled at the last. She looked over her old friend, taking in her care worn and thinner face.

"Professor Kettleburn is having trouble with Care on Magical creatures. So here I am to assist him. Let me guess… I know McGonagall still has Transfigurations so... Muggle Studies?" Paige asked, turning around and filling her plate.

"Of course. This'll be my 5th year here." She went back to her coffee. The two spent the whole meal laughing and reminiscing and catching up. It isn't till the table begins to clear itself that Chris finally looked up at the clock. "Well," she sighed, "That means it is time for me to lose myself in lesson plans. Students get here tomorrow and I am not even done with the first week."

"Nothing changes then," Paige stood along with Chris, "last minute and you are hiding from the world to finish."

"That's about it." Chris smiled and took Paige in one last hug "I'm up next to that odd pig statue on the 3rd floor. Come by after dinner. We'll get a cup of coffee… or hot chocolate if you're still against it, and talk some more"

"Of course, I'll see you then." Paige and Chris parted ways at the door, Chris wondering how this will all work out, first Paige is back, and in just a few short days, Harry Potter will be in these halls. As will some of their other friends, and enemies, children. It would be an interesting year to say the least.

Paige left the hall and headed out the large front doors. She crossed the grounds, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the beauty. She passed Hagrid's hut, waving to him as he worked in his pumpkin patch, and made her way down to an enormous barn. The place was empty, and usually stayed that way, but Paige had been tasked with preparing it for whatever Kettleburn might bring in during the year. She whistled happily as she cleaned out old, stale hay and then washed down the floor and walls of stalls ranging in size from smaller than a pony to large enough to hold a dragon. Yes, this was the life she was looking for. Here she had plenty of work to keep her busy and only happy memories to intrude. No time to dwell on the past, unless she chooses to.


	4. Harry Comes to Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Harry Comes to Hogwarts

The day finally arrived. The whole castle was bustling. House elves were running here and there under direction from Mr. Filtch, making sure things were spic and span. Teachers were putting last minute touches on their classrooms and lesson plans, and Hagrid was putting boats in the water at the black lake and tying them together with a magical rope that would be invisible to the first year students who will ride in the boats to the castle later in the evening. As the clock strikes 2:00, however, all preparations stopped and every teacher and staff member made their way to the staff room for the annual start of term meeting. Chris came into the room just as the clock finished striking. She looked around the room and took the last empty seat which was beside Professor Snape.

"Miss Smith, Perfectly on time, as usual," Professor Dumbledore said to her with a small smile.

"Yes sir, but never late" She replied, blushing slightly.

"Then let's begin," he stood at the head of the long table. His deep purple robes shimmered slightly in the afternoon sunshine that poured through the window, open to allow in fresh air. "Just a few announcements and then we will return to our last minute running. First of all, the Mirror of Erised is currently in the castle." There were several sharp intakes of breath and even more frowns of confusion around the table at this information. "It will only be accessible for a brief time, and will be in a place students will have no reason to wander; still, I would like regular checks done on the closed wing on the 4th floor. And I should not need to remind our staff of its dangers. Please do not seek it out. Also, the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to students and staff alike. Miss Smith, Professor McGonagal, your class rooms are being relocated as we speak to the 4th and 2nd floors respectively. Mr. Filch, I will oversee the care and cleaning of that area myself, it is imperative that you all heed my warning and stay out of that area. I do not wish to replace any of you when you face a most horrific death." There was a general murmur of dissent among some of the teachers, they had never been told to stay away from any part of the castle and no one was quite certain about the threat, weather he was serious or not. "One last thing," he spoke over the mumbling, "As most of you are aware, Harry Potter will be joining us as a student this year. I trust you will all," he paused and gave pointed looks to Paige, Chris, and Severus, "Show him the same treatment you would any other student. He is to be neither given privileges, nor be treated poorly because of any of your relationships with his parents, or your feelings about his fame."

There were varied reactions around the table. Chris nodded and smiled, knowing she would not have him in her class for a few years, if at all, but looking forward to seeing him in the halls. Paige nodded, grinning. She had every intention of treating him differently, and just not getting caught at it. Severus' face was stony; internally he was a mix of emotions. Pain and hurt the predominate ones. Pain is, in his opinion, just weakness though so he will never show to the room at large what he is feeling. Several others, professor McGonagall included, smiled at the prospect of seeing what his coming to Hogwarts would bring.

Professor Dumbledore closed out the meeting and they all headed to their various tasks. Some to the coffee pot in the corner of the room, some to their offices to finish up last minute touches and lesson plans, some to the grounds or to their rooms to enjoy a last little bit of rest and relaxation before the students arrive. The afternoon seemed to sprint by and evening found Chris sitting at her place at the staff table in the great hall. Chris wore a long, strait black skirt and a long sleeved black top that dipped just low enough without being inappropriate. Her black robes over her outfit had just a bit of hot pink at the seams and a matching belt gave her the pop of color she wanted. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a loose bun under her traditional witch's hat with its hot pink band. She glanced down the long table to where Paige sat between Professor Kettleburn and an enormous empty chair that was waiting for Hagrid to come in after bringing the 1st years up in the boats. Paige was dressed in dark green robes that set off her eyes. Her hair fell loose beneath her hat. Her eyes moving everywhere, Chris thought that she looked a little like a 1st year herself, curious and in awe of the room. Chris knew what she was looking for, mostly because she couldn't keep from looking around herself, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the first years, and Harry Potter. There were other children coming she was anxious to see too though, not all for good reasons. There was Ron Weasley for one, the youngest of the Weasley boys. Chris found herself truly hoping he is more like his eldest brothers and less like the twins. Two of them were hard enough; add a third and she thought the school might collapse. Also starting that year was Draco Malfoy. His mother and father had been the bane of Chris' existence at school. The plus to his parent's beliefs about muggles and muggle-borns is that she could be assured she would never have their child in her class. Neville Longbottom was another she looked forward to meeting. Sure, his grandmother claimed he was hopeless, but Chris decided a long time ago that there was no such thing. She had known Alice, his mother, well and still visited on the occasion that she ended up near St. Mungo's.

Chris' musings were interrupted as the huge doors to the hall opened before her and students from second year and up began pouring in and taking their seats. She smiled and nodded to a few of the girls as they took their seats at various tables. The doors closed after the last student was inside. Within a few minutes Hagrid had come in through a back door to the hall and taken his seat. Once he sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood, motioning for silence from the gathered students. A hush fell over the room as Professor McGonagall entered through a side door followed by a line of terrified looking first years. She stood them in a line as the caretaker, Mr. Filch, brought out an old stool and placed a tattered, patched hat on top of it. Everyone's eyes seemed fixed on the hat as a rip in the brim opened up and it began to sing. The song spoke of the 4 houses and offered the students the chance to put him on and he would place them where they each went. Chris looked down the line as he sang, pausing on each of the young faces. The youngest of the Weasley boys was easy enough to pick out, with his bright red hair, and right beside him, there he was, it had to be Harry Potter. He was the spitting image of his father. His hair dark and untidy, his glasses slipping down his nose just a bit, his build, everything was exactly like James on his first day at school. Then, Harry looked up from the hat towards professor McGonagall and the staff table and Chris saw his eyes, Lilly's eyes. Those deep, emerald green pools that Chris knew so well. She had to wipe a small tear from her cheek as she looked into eyes identical to those of her old, long dead, friend. She barely paid attention to the sorting, though she did note that Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin, though she hadn't expected anything else. It was not till "Potter, Harry" was called that she, like everyone else sat forward in her seat.

Harry sat on the stool, the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it fell over his eyes. Several long moments passed. The whole room was transfixed until suddenly…

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted clearly.

Chris couldn't help but clap and cheer a bit with everyone else. She smiled and sat back, again just giving a cursory listen to the sorting; now everything would be fine.

The feast began after a few words ("Nitwit, oddment, blubber and tweak) from professor Dumbledore and soon the room was full of chatter and the sounds of students and teachers alike enjoying their first meal back.


	5. Back to Work

**Chapter 5**

**Back to Work**

The next day came far too early for Chris. She bustled out of bed a few minutes later than she wanted to and was then in a rush from the moment her feet touched the floor. She dressed, like she always did on the first day, in strictly muggle clothing. For Chris, A long, denim skirt, pale blue cotton top and white flats made up her usual attire on the first day of school. She got her classroom in order and waited for the first wave of students to arrive. This was one of her easier classes, 4th year Hufflepuffs. They tend to be a studious lot, and mostly believe what she has to say. This year proved to be no different, with no arguments when she passed out ball point pens and spiral bound notebooks. She goes through her class efficiently and to the point, they wouldn't be starting any real teaching in her class until tomorrow. Chris spent her morning silently dreading an event later in the afternoon, her final class of the day, Fifth year Slytherins. These are kids that are in her class only because they heard how easy it is. Some of them are truly interested in the beginning but usually, by the end of the first month or 2, even they have fallen under the peer pressure and are spouting "Pure blood" nonsense in their papers.

Sure enough, the last class of the day came entirely too soon for Chris. She watched them come in and sit, grumbling as they did so, at the fact that she had assigned them seats. She found it makes things a little easier on her if she tries to keep groups of friends apart. At least that seemed to keep the ugly comments from being whispered and giggled over the whole class. She began class by taking roll and then passed out a small questionnaire.

"It's not a quiz, I promise, no grades on this one, but I do want your best so that I know where we all stand," She told them as she walked down the aisle handing out papers. She waited a little bit and then collected them. She placed them on top of the stack of papers to be marked on her desk. _Might as well put the difficult ones first, so the others won't seem as bad. _She thought. She turned around and handed out pens and notebooks. There was more grumbling as they looked at them, and some even stating that they won't use them no matter what. Chris just sighed and soon dismissed them, assigning them to read their book's first chapter before the end of the week. She watched them go and then plopped down at her desk chair. She pulled out a red pen – if her students couldn't use quills, neither would she – and began marking. The Slytherin papers weren't nearly as bad as she had expected. She was beginning to feel some encouragement. It wasn't until she got to the last paper that her faith in things changed. The name on the paper was Thomas Trenton, and the first answer was enough for her and it just got worse.

From: The first question "What is a muggle?" To which he answered. "Possibly a marsupial, but more slimey"

All the way to: "Why do you want to take this class?" Which was answered "I don't, but my stupid half blood mother insisted and my pussy of a father backed her up. I either attend this class and come home this summer, or I don't attend and I lose my place to live. So I am here, I will attend. Not pass, but attend."

The entire page was covered with slurs against muggles and muggle borns and especially against his mother. Chris sighed and stood, rubbing the bridge of her nose where a headache was just beginning to form. She took the paper and started the walk down to the dungeons thinking that perhaps the air and a short walk would help; at least it would if Snape behaved himself.

Chris stopped before Snape's office door. She straightened her robes and settled her thin framed reading glasses on top of her head before knocking lightly.

"Enter," came the cool, annoyed voice from within.

Chris opened the door and stepped into the room, she offered Severus a smaller version of her usual smile. Chris had long ago dropped her hatred of Severus Snape. She understands that a lot of things happened when they were kids that never should have. She even admitted, to herself, that some of the things they found to pick on him about may have been her friend's own faults. The fact that he was at Hogwarts as a Professor means that Dumbledore trusts him. Those things all together were enough to convince Chris to be civil, and also enough for her to understand that it is easier for her to be civil than for him. He was the one being hurt, and maybe one day she will get up the nerve to say "I'm sorry"… but that is not today.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she says as she entered the dimly lit office. The walls were lined with shelves. The lower shelves held row upon row of books of all shapes and sizes. The upper shelf held bottles and vials and jars, some with strange and foreign creatures floating in them. Chis tried not to look at some particularly nasty specimens as she approached the desk. "I know it's earlier in the year than I normally have to do this, but I have a student to bring to your attention."

Snape just nodded and motioned Chris to a chair in front of his desk. Chris took the offered seat and handed him the paper. As he looked over the paper, Chris sat, still looking around and waited patiently for him to comment. After a few moments he looked up at her.

"I will have him moved to another class, and send an owl to his parents," he said, handing her the paper back.

"If you would, just tell them the class was full."

"Don't want them thinking you can't handle your students?" Snape sneered, this was obviously his opinion.

"No," she snapped back, her head now pounding in her ears as her headache escalated. "If you read number 15, his mother will not let him return home this summer if he doesn't take my class. He has no desire to learn what I have to teach, and I will not force things on a student who does not wish to learn. However, I do care a great deal about all the students here, no matter their house or their beliefs, and I do not wish to see his future hindered because of an elective he doesn't wish to take." Chris looked him in the eye as she finished her rant, his expression was unreadable. She held his gaze, even though those black eyes seemed to cut through her, to see deep within to the things she hides…fear, insecurity, and loneliness…things no one ever sees from the outside. After a few moments Severus stood without a word and retrieved a small vial of green potion from a shelf.

"For your head," he said as he handed it to her. "I will see to Trenton, he will not be in your class on Monday."

Chris looked at him a moment longer before she stood and took the vial from him.

"Thank you." She uncorked the vial and the brief thought crossed her mind that it may be poisoned. She hesitated only a moment before drinking it anyway and then met his eyes, handing him the empty vial. "For the potion and for handling this." He nodded and stepped behind her to open the door.

"Good day, Severus," she said brightly to him, her headache already quickly fading, he nodded, watched her go, and closed the door behind her, wondering for a few moments on the things that had been floating through her head.


	6. To Memory

Chapter 6

To Memory…

The days pass quickly for everyone and soon, the holidays were nearing. Chris' classes, one student fewer than they began with, are moving along more smoothly than usual. Even the Slytherin students in general seem to be making more effort than they have in past years. It was surprising to Chris that she was actually able to finish her grading early one evening. A cup of coffee and a trip to visit Paige seemed in order. Over the last few months, Chris and Paige seemed to have picked up right where they left off. They were back to being fast friends. The only issue they had was that a dark cloud seemed to hang over Paige. Chris did understand how she was feeling. They all felt that Sirius betrayed them, and Paige most of all. It did cause a dark place in their friendship though. The past was off limits for discussion.

Lights out was an hour ago, so the halls were deserted as Chris made her way towards the kitchen, meaning to stop by and get some snacks and a cup of coffee to take with her. She entered the kitchen and her light mood faltered a bit. There, sitting at a small round table in the corner, was Snape. He had a cup of coffee and a pudding in front of him. Chris didn't get to say a word before one of the little house elves, Lissy (who had been there since they were in school and had aided them on many a midnight chocolate run) ran up to her.

"Oh, Miss Chris, Lissy is glad to see you. Coffee and chocolate for tonight?" the house elf smiled up at her, and seemed almost to bounce with excitement at getting to help her.

"Yes please, Lissy. Enough for Paige too, if you don't mind I'm headed down to see her."

"You would like Lissy to put it in a bag for you then Miss?"

"If you would, thank you."

"Lissy will have it ready in a moment. Sit, sit…" another elf had already sat a cup of steaming coffee at the table across from Severus as well as a small jar of sugar and a container of cream. "Lissy will have it all ready for you and Miss Paige in a moment." Lissy ran off, leaving Chris no choice but to sit across from Snape and wait patiently.

"Good evening Severus," she says with a small smile as she fixes her coffee just right.

"Good evening Miss Smith," He returns nodding in her direction. He seems to barely notice her presence and she says nothing till she has taken the first sip of her coffee.

"You know, Severus, my name is Chris… and you needn't be so formal when students aren't around." She is hoping maybe it will be a step. She hates being hated. He looks up at her. He is obviously deep in thought.

"No, it isn't," he finally says bluntly. "I did think you could at least tell your own name." Chris frowns deeply at him, but he continues before she can say anything. "Last I knew your name was Christine Smith. Therefore, if you prefer I call you something other than Miss Smith, it will be your own name."

**_Is he… Joking?... I don't think I have ever heard the man make a joke… I didn't know he could._**

"Christine it is then, though I have gone by Chris for so long I may not answer to it immediately." He lets out a small laugh. Lissy comes over and looks at his cup.

"Ooh… Master Severus…" the elf shakes her head and takes his coffee away. "Lissy told you not to be adding to your coffee. Students are not to be seeing you this way."

**_Ah… drunk… which explains the joking… and the laughing…_**

"I am fine Lissy." He stands, a little too quickly and has to catch himself on the table. Chris looks at Lissy.

"Lissy, hold the snacks here for me, I will see him to his rooms." She smiles up at him. "Come on, Professor; let's get you to your rooms." He shakes his head.

"I am perfectly able to get there on my own, Christine. I am not a child, nor am I so inebriated that I cannot find my own quarters." He stands again, determined not to appear as drunk as he is. Chris looks him over and sighs.

"Maybe you aren't but perhaps I have an ulterior motive. You see, I have a headache beginning and the potion you gave me at the beginning of the year was wonderful and beyond anything Poppy has in the hospital wing." He nods

"Of course it is. I discovered it." Chris has to suppress a chuckle.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more you could share would you"

"I suppose I could help you with that." He nods decisively "Come along then." He begins to move towards the door, swaying a bit. Chris smiles to herself and follows him out; eventually she steps beside him, trying to keep the worst of his swaying controlled so that he doesn't hit anything. They are soon slowly making their way through the dungeons. They pass right by the door to his office.

"Um… Severus… Your office is right here," she says slowly.

"I know bloody well where my office is. The potion however, is in my private stock in my quarters. Which, as I am head of house, is not attached to my office as yours is," he snaps at her as he stops beside a seemingly blank wall with an ornate green vase the only thing to break up the long wall. He pulls his wand out of his robes and Chris watches with interest as he taps 3 random bricks. A green haze seems to cover the expanse of stone and when it clears a black door with a silver handle appears. A muttered word from him is all it takes and the door opens, seemingly of its own accord. He steps aside.

"Ladies first," he says with his usual sneer.

"Thank you," is her only reply, though she rolls her eyes a bit at his mock courtesy. Chris steps into the room and is blown away by its difference from her own. Let alone the size of the area, the darkness of it is almost oppressive. The furniture in the sitting area is black leather, the carpet under her feet, while plush, is also black. The walls are painted a deep emerald green, though little of them can be seen as they are also lined with bookshelves. The room has a scent of a library, but it is not unpleasant as there are other smells mixed with it, including a smoky smell and a hint of sandalwood. As Severus enters behind her he waves his hand at the fireplace and the fire roars to life in the grate. Small globes around the room seeming to be filled with flame give light to the place. He motions her to the couch.

"Have a seat, I will get the potion." He passes by her and moves towards a hallway and through a door in it as she sits as instructed, her eyes wandering over his bookshelves. Chris has a fascination with books and would love to spend time looking over his collection. He returns a moment later holding 2 vials. One potion is green and identical to the one he gave her before, the other filled with a clear liquid. He hands her the green one. "Would I assume correctly that you do not really need this?" He asks before she takes it.

"Why would you think that?" She answers after a moment.

"Because you don't act like you are in pain, and I am drunk." She thinks through her answer for a long moment and then sighs.

"No, you are right. I wanted to make sure you got back here alright." Again, his eyes seem to bore into her soul. She cannot meet his eyes this time.

"Thank you," he says after a moment. A statement Chris did not expect. "I was having… a moment. Coffee?" He moves to a shelf and taps a silver pot as he speaks. It glows a moment as he begins scooping things into another pot.

"You're welcome, and yes, coffee would be nice," she finally manages to say. He pours the now steaming water from the silver pot into the other and brings it to the coffee table. He sets it between them and strains it into 2 cups.

"It's not like Lissy's. You shouldn't need cream and sugar, but I can get them for you if you do."

"Thank you." Chris takes a tentative sip as she watches him add 3 drops from the vial of clear potion to his own cup. Hers is the best cup of coffee she has ever tasted. No need for sugar, as there is not an ounce of bitterness in the black liquid, no need for cream as the flavor is perfect. She looks at him, amazed. "If I could make coffee like this, I would never need to go see Lissy again."

"Ah. Family secret though," he sips from his own cup, "it is stronger than it seems though so more than one cup is inadvisable unless you wish to be awake for a very long time." He smiles a little. "It even covers the taste of a hangover potion, which is supposed to be a punishment for indulging in itself." Chris laughs as she sets her cup down.

"I wouldn't know. I have never been able to brew it myself, and the occasions I needed it I didn't plan for so I have never bought any."

"Ah. You are not missing much. What you purchase at the apothecary is no more helpful than muggle aspirin, and unless your skills at potion making are much improved over the years, I would not ingest anything you brew, nor would I recommend anyone else do so."

"No," Chris laughs, "They are just as abysmal as they always were. I avoid brewing anything stronger than a cup of tea."

"That is the best idea." He says with a smile. "Take that vial with you, and come see me if you need more. What I make for Poppy is weaker, for the students."

"Thank you, again." She says. She looks at him, for the first time really looks at him. With a smile on his face, the angles are softer. His cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the reflection of the fire also makes him seem younger. And his light teasing makes him easier to talk to. His eyes are black as coal, and his hair is very straight, but certainly not the greasy mess it was when they were in school… or did it just seem that way…Chris gets lost in thought, and they sit there in companionable silence as they drink their coffee. Soon, he stands and goes to the back of the room. He returns with a pair of decanters and a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Care to join me in my drowning out the week, Christine?" he asks, offering her the clear vial as well. She looks from him, to the bottle for a long moment. "You have to take this with the coffee if you want it…"

"Thank you, again," she says as she takes the vial.

"3 drops only," he says as he pours generous amounts of the amber liquid into the glasses. She adds the potion to the last drink of her coffee and then drains the cup. He offers her the other and then settles back further in his chair with his own. Chris looks to him.

"What shall we drink to?" he looks down at the glass and then to her, for once, the pain in his mind peeking into his eyes.

"To memory…" he says softly. She nods, understanding the gravity of his statement.

"To memory…" she repeats, just as softly, and takes the first long swallow of her drink. The burn of the alcohol down her throat is comforting. She looks into the fire and then back at him. "You know, Severus… some memories are best left in the past…" She is not sure she wants to tread on this area, but it needs to be done… and now seems better than any other time.

"True…" he says, a slight edge to his voice, "though that is easier for some of us than others."

"Also true…" She sighs… "Blast it… I don't want to beat around it like this. I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time… and this is, I believe, the first opportunity I have had to say it." He nods, inviting her to continue.

"I… I don't know exactly how to say this…" She pauses a moment and then drains the rest of her glass in one swallow. Her eyes tear a bit but she refrains from coughing. Without a word, he takes her glass and fills it again.

"Just say it, Christine… Whatever it is can't be nearly as painful as anything else I am remembering tonight."

"I'm sorry…" She finally says. "Things happened when we were young that never should have. There were times I said things that hurt you, things that should never have been said to another child. I witnessed horrid acts and did nothing to stop my friends, and I…" she pauses… she knows what he and Lilly had… and she knows this is not something he knows about… something she did to him that is probably unforgivable… "…I encouraged Lilly to give up on you. I was foolish. I was childish, and I believe I have caused you pain that is unforgiveable… and yet… that is what I ask for… perhaps not forgiveness, perhaps just an acceptance of my apology. That would be a start." Chis cannot meet his eyes as she finishes speaking. She looks down into her glass and takes another long swallow.

Minutes tick by. Severus refills his glass… drains it… and fills it again. Finally, Chris looks up at him, their eyes meet and again, her whole mind feels lain bare before him. She feels as if he can almost see the memories in her head. Chris sitting beside Sirius in potions class and dropping a dung bomb in his cauldron as it simmers…Chris standing by the tree laughing along as the boys turn him upside down and tease him… and then Chris hugging Lilly later that day, comforting her and talking about what an uncouth greasy git he was and how he could never change… Encouraging her to let him sleep in the hall rather than go downstairs…. Chris remembers these things in extreme detail as their eyes are locked. It is a long few minutes.

"I can give that…" he says softly "not forgiveness… not yet… at least, not tonight… but I can accept your apology. You have suffered over these things as much as I have it seems. No need for us both to suffer from them any longer." Chris lets out a half-hearted laugh.

"It is all or nothing, Severus. I know what we did, and I know how bad it hurts. I was treated by Malfoy and Narcissa much the same as you were by the Marauders. I knew what you suffered, and yet I continued. No, we will both suffer, or neither of us will…" She drains her glass again.

"Then both will suffer for now. It is not an easy thing to forgive."

Chris nods and smiles a little. "I know that too, I didn't expect anything from you at all. Accepting my apology and being willing to entertain the thought of forgiving me is more than I could have hoped for." Severus smiles at her, refills her glass and raises his own to her.

"To the first step then…"

"To the first step…" She smiles and taps her glass to his before draining it. "I should be getting back to my rooms... It's late…" He nods and stands, a bit wobbly, to walk her out. Chris sets her glass on the table and then stands as well. She gets half way up before falling back to the couch. She giggles and looks up at him, holding out a hand to him. "I may need some help." He steps towards her.

"Miss Smith. I am surprised at you. You were supposed to be escorting my drunken arse to my quarters, and now who is there to walk you to yours?"

"Just help me up. I can make it back." She is still giggling as he takes her hand. He pulls her up to him and she stumbles forward. She ends up bumping into his chest and grabbing his shoulder for support. He laughs. His laugh is deep and clear sounding.

"Can you now," he unwittingly holds her close to him. She makes no move to back away.

"What else do you expect me to do?" she looks up at him, not sure if she is unable to back away from him because of the alcohol flowing through her, or because of the warmth of him as she is held against his chest. Or maybe it is because the smell of the room that was so pleasing to her when she entered turns out to be the scent of him. Whatever the reason, she makes no effort to move.

He looks down at her. He is struck by something about her suddenly. Her eyes are as blue as Lilly's were green. Her hair falling against the hand that moved to her back to steady her is soft and satiny against his skin. And, while she does smell of alcohol, there is something else too. Not something flowery or perfumed, just something that is uniquely her. He looks down at her for a long time, enjoying the feel of her plush breasts against him and the delicate curve of her back as his hand rests there. His smile fades for a moment and then, without further thought, his lips are on hers. Not deep, not demanding, a soft, slow, tender kiss, almost innocent in its simplicity. To his surprise, and hers for that matter, she returns his kiss with equal gentleness. More shocking though is that, after a moment, rather than pulling away, Chris' hand moves to the back of his neck and she is the one who deepens the kiss, parting her lips ever so slightly and teasing his lips with her tongue.

The kiss lingers along moment and when their lips part Chris smiles up at him. "That was… unexpected," she says softly.

"That it was. Unexpected but not, surprisingly, unpleasant," he answers. Neither makes a move to back away for a few minutes. It is Severus who speaks first. "Christine, it is late, and we are both intoxicated. If you are ready to say good night you are welcome to use the floo." There is no attempt made to let her go. It has been a long time since he has had a woman standing close to him completely of her own free will. Though an argument could be made that the alcohol was an influence, Snape could see into her thoughts like an open book. She was there because she wanted to be and drunk or not, she would have already been gone if she did not want to be there.

"I think walking would be safer. I say the wrong thing and I may end up stepping my drunken arse onto McGonagall's hearth." She giggles.

"True though that may be, I do not think wandering the halls in this state is advisable either."

"No? Then what should I do?"

"Well… You could stay here." There is a long moment of silence that follows. Chris ponders the implications of that simple statement.

"No," she finally answers, "I don't think that is the best idea tonight." Chris smiles at him and Severus nods. He understands he is not being put off entirely, just for the moment.

"We are still left with the dilemma of how to return you to your room"

"No, I have a solution there too… as long as you can keep a secret." She steps back from him and finds her wand in her robes.

"You have me intrigued, Christine"

"Good." She smiles at him once more and then kisses him on the cheek. "Good Night Severus, I will see you at breakfast." She gives him no chance to say anything before her transformation begins. In moments there is a small, calico kitten sitting in her place. The kitten has Chris' bright blue eyes, and the dark brown of her own hair is the kitten's main coloring. She sits there a moment before moving to rub against his leg and then walk over to sit by the door.

"I see," Severus says with a laugh, "better the students see a drunken cat wandering the halls than a drunken professor. Good night, Christine." He reaches down and strokes her back once and then opens the door for her. He watches her stumble down the hall and closes the door only once she is out of sight.

A/N: Please Read and Review... Not sure weather to keep this going or not... Need input... :) Love it? Hate it? Let me know


	7. Halloween

Chapter 7

Halloween

Halloween was a big deal in the wizarding community, and even more so for Chris. As her students filed into her classroom that morning they found her room almost as decked out as the great hall, though in a different way. There were tissue paper ghosts hung from the ceiling, a pile of pumpkins in the corner, and muggle candies of all kinds piled on her desk. Streamers of orange and black are hung from the ceiling, and an enormous wardrobe stands in the corner of the room.

"Take your seats," she calls as a group of 6th years head in. Chris is dressed in a black dress that comes to her knees and appears to be overlaid with silver spider webs. Her tights are striped purple and black and her shoes are black low heels with a silver buckles. Her hair has been spelled solid black and is left loose and messy under her wide brimmed, pointed witch's hat with the purple band and plastic spider hanging from it. The sleeves of her dress are tight to just below the elbow and then flare to hang below the hem of her dress. She smiles at them all.

"Happy Halloween! Today is one of many holidays that we share with the muggle world and so I thought it would be fun to learn how and why they celebrate. The first order of business is to get you all properly attired. In the wardrobe are muggle Halloween costumes. If you find something you like but it doesn't fit you are welcome to alter it with magic but that is the only magical additions you may make. I encourage you to take a make-up palate and try that out too. Just make sure you match your make up to your costume. You have half an hour. Go!" As the students tentatively make their way to the wardrobe and come out from behind screens dressed as princess and fairies, astronauts and pirates. Once all the students are costumed the idea of trick or treating is explained. Each student is allowed to choose some candy from her desk and they trick or treat among one another's desks. Their time flies by and soon it is time to leave. Pictures are taken, costumes returned to the wardrobe, and make up is removed before she sends them off to their next class each carrying a heavy bag of candy.

Chris' last class of the day does not go as smoothly and leaves her cleaning up costumes from behind screens and spelling her room back into a semblance of order. She sighs as she realizes that she will miss the opening of the Halloween feast if she takes the time to change and decides, instead, to simply go as she is. She hurries down to the great hall and slips into her seat beside Paige just as the food appears in front of them.

Chris is just reaching forward to take a piece of chicken when the Great hall doors fly open. Professor Quirrell runs in, stops in the center of the room and shouts "TROLL… IN THE DUNGEONS… Though you ought to know…" and then he collapses in a heap where he stands. Chris stands along with most of the other teachers and her wand is instantly in her hand. The students begin to panic but silence falls as purple sparks erupt from Professor Dumbledore's wand.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories, immediately!" In a lower voice he adds, "Poppy, see to Quirrell, Minerva, Severus, Filias, Pomona, with me. The rest of you go to your corridors. Keep students calm and send word to me immediately if you see anything." He hurries off quickly with the heads of house following close behind. Severus pauses a moment beside Quirrell and then hurries on. Chris quickly heads towards her emergency post at the bottom of the stairs to the third floor. She stands beside the banister watching each direction, waiting for the all clear. Her brain buzzes with wondering how and why a troll would be in the castle. Footsteps catch her attention and she turns and faces a limping Professor Snape.

"Severus? I thought you were in the dungeons?" She inquires, dropping her wand from its ready position.

"I was," he replies, "There was… a minor complication and I came to check in on it."

Chris has no time to ask further before a pale silver tabby cat materializes and scurries down the hall to them. It stops in front of them and announces:

_The troll is in the ground floor ladies room. _

Having done its job, the cat disappears.

"My office is here, we can floo from there to one of the classrooms nearby." Chris tells him. Severus only nods and they make their way to the scene of the incident.

Upon arriving, McGonagall is already stepping into the restroom; Severus goes in after her, followed by Quirrell who has also just arrived. Chris stands back, knowing that too many of them in the room would make it more dangerous for them all. She is stunned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione marched out of the room with McGonagall following them, muttering something about foolish risks. Chris smiles a little, ready to find out what happened as soon as things settle a little.

Severus exits the room after them, looking much paler than usual and his usually unreadable face shows a small grimace each time his left foot touches the ground.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks him, concern on her face. He looks at her and thinks a moment before he answers.

"Quirrell is taking care of the troll, and Hagrid is on his way up to help him. Do you have a moment to help me with something?" He doesn't really answer her question, which intrigues Chris even more.

"Of course, and maybe we should floo to your office? It might be easier," she suggests. Severus only nods. In a few moments they are stepping out of the fireplace. Chris nearly has to catch him as he steps wrong. She helps him into his chair. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong with your leg now?" She asks matter-of-factly.

"Not yet. If you would though," he hands her a small brass key, "unlock the cabinet there and bring me the bottle of dittany, as well as the vial of sanitatum beside it." He points to set of doors in the bookshelf. "Please," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

Chris takes the key and retrieves the potions. When she returns Severus has used his wand to cut off his pant leg at the knee. There are several deep, angry looking scratches running down his leg. When she sees it, Chris has to look away for a moment as she catches sight of what appears to be bone. The blood is pooling in his sock and running down to form a small puddle around the heel of his shoe. Once she catches her breath, Chris kneels down beside his injured leg.

"Dittany first and then the sanitatum?" She asks as she uncorks both bottles and sets them down next to her.

"Yes, I will take a pain draft once the pain isn't the only thing keeping me conscious."

"This is not going to feel nice." Chris warns as she moves to apply the Dittany. She pours the clear liquid onto the wound and winces as she hears the hiss it makes as it stops the bleeding. Severus' knuckles go white on the arms of the chair and he barely contains a shout of pain. Chris looks up at him. "That was the worst." Without another pause she pours the sanitatum potion onto the exposed muscle and watches as it begins to knit itself back together. Severus lets out a sigh.

"Thank you, Christine," He says, "I have 2 more favors to ask you. First off, there is a lavender vial of Sanguinem Ædificans Potion in the same cabinet you got the dittany from. I desperately need that." Chris nods and stands to retrieve it. "And, there is a green bottle of Monstrum in the cool portion of that cabinet as well. That will help as well, I think."

Chris hands him both vials and busies herself cleaning up as he measures out doses and takes them both. With a wave of her wand the blood from the floor is gone. Another wave and several rolls of clean white bandages float through the door from his classroom and she kneels again. She slowly and gently wraps the still open wound. Even with the best potions available it will take weeks for something this deep to heal completely.

"How did this happen, Severus." She asks finally. She looks up at him and her eyes demand answers this time. She knows the potions he took have begun to take affect by now and she is not about to walk away now that the danger has passed. He looks at her a long moment and then nods.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school right now, Christine?" He asks

"Hidden? No… I suppose I don't." She answers with a little surprise. He nods.

"Then I am not able to tell you. What I will say is this. Dumbledore is keeping something safe, and I believe it may not be as safe as he thinks it is. Great measures have been taken to protect it. I believe the Troll was meant as a distraction, that someone was after it tonight. However, I underestimated one of the barriers so I am certain the thief did not succeed."

Chris nods. Not sure how far she can push him on this.

"Did you speak with Dumbledore?" She asks simply.

"Not yet. I will speak to him in the morning; the thief will not strike again before then. And, as you can see, I am much more convinced the object is safe than I was earlier in the evening." He smiles half-heartedly.

"Do you need any more help?" she asks. She is curious and concerned with not getting more information, but her trust in Dumbledore and his judgment is unwavering. If he has decided not to tell her, then she doesn't need to know… yet.

"No, Christine. Thank you for the help you have given." He stands slowly and takes a couple halting steps. "I will be better tomorrow."

"Anytime," She replies. "If you need help with the sanitatum tomorrow, you know where my office is."

"I do, and I will, most likely, take you up on that offer." He waves his hand and his office door opens for her. "Forgive me for not seeing you out."

"Of course," she giggles, "I will see you tomorrow then." She steps towards the door.

Severus sighs as she leaves and then waves his hand to close the door before limping towards his quarters and then to bed. Chris wanders the halls for a long time before making it to her room and also falling into bed for a long sleep.

A/N: Per Google Translate Latin translations are as follows: Sanitatum=Healing, Sanguinem Ædificans=Blood Building, and Monstrum=Monster (Yup… a fun play on an energy drink… J )

Lots of reading going on, no reviews though. Please, even if you hate it, let me know (just be nice and be specific about why you hate it… please)


	8. Quidditch

Disclaimer: Still not my world… I just get lost here sometimes… all proper credit to JK Rowling for her fabulous characters and scenes for me to meddle in!

Chapter 8

Quidditch

The next day, Saturday, Chris is woken to a knock on her door. She sleepily pulls herself out of bed and slips into a purple dressing gown.

"I'm coming," she calls with a yawn as the knock is repeated. She opens the door to the stoic face of Severus Snape. "Good morning," She says with a small, sleepy, smile. "Come on in." She backs up and holds the door open for him.

"I can come back later, or see Poppy to help me if you would like, I didn't mean to wake you." Snape says without crossing the doorstep.

"No, it's ok, really. I should have already been up I suppose,"

"Very well," he enters, looking around her small sitting room as he does. Her quarters are as bright as his are dark. While her collection of books rivals his own hers are not lined neatly on the shelves but stacked in obvious disorder on them. There are books on the end tables, and books on the desk in the corner. It has a homey feel with crocheted blankets on the back of the couch and chair and a vase of flowers on the small coffee table.

"Have a seat a moment, I'll just get dressed," she tells him as she motions to the chair. Severus nods and moves to sit as she heads into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Once there, Chris rushes around, mentally kicking herself for not being up and dressed already. She throws on a pair of jeans and a light pink sweater and quickly runs a brush through her hair. She is finishing up a braid in her hair as she comes out into the sitting room and smiles at him. "There we are, sorry about that."

"No problem," he offers her the small potion bottle. "I just thank you for doing this; I would rather not explain it to Poppy if I can avoid it."

"That, I understand," Chris pulls over a poufy ottoman and places it in front of him. "Besides, she has enough to deal with taking care of students." She sits cross legged on the floor beside the ottoman and lets him pull his pants leg up to reveal the bandages from last night. She waves her wand across them and they fall off into a pile on the hardwood floor. She begins dripping the potion onto the wound that is still angry looking, though not nearly as deep as the night before.

"Maybe you should have been a mediwitch. You have a soft touch and seem to have some skill with this sort of thing"

"Ah, but no skill whatsoever at potions, and my charms leave something to be desired as well. The soft touch and what skills I have come from many years of the phrase 'I don't want to explain this to Madame Pomfry'" She says with a laugh.

"Basic potions can be trained."  
"Do you remember me in potions in school?" she asks, the laughter not leaving her voice. "My record was 10 cauldrons in a year. My name had a permanent place on Pringle's wall of shame and when Filch took over in our 4th year he fought to get me banned from the potion's classroom."

"True, maybe your chosen profession is the best one for you." He says with a laugh.

"I have always thought so." A wave of her wand and there is a small pile of fresh bandages beside her. "Will you be up to attending the quidditch match this afternoon?" She asks as she begins wrapping his wound again.

"My house vs. Gryffindor? How could I miss it?"

"Oh, I don't know, I have a good feeling about this year. You may lose that cup yet." She teases as she seals off the bandage and begins cleaning up the area.

"I think you are mistaken, Miss Smith." He says, as he adjusts his pants leg.

"We will see, we have a good team this year, and I have heard that Harry is an excellent flier." Chris deposits the trash in the basket and turns to smile at him.

"Potter…" he lets out a disparaging sound. "Our team has won the cup 3 years in a row, and last year we crushed Gryffindor so badly that McGonagall barely showed her face at any matches that weren't her own house."

"Meaning they have more incentive to come back and redeem themselves," Chris quips, nonplused by his snap about Harry.

"Perhaps a small wager is in order here," He says with an almost evil smirk.

"Professor Snape, I am surprised at you, staff wagers on quidditch games are against the rules," she jokes with him. "Though if I was willing to entertain such a thing, how much would we be taking about?"

"Oh, nothing monitary, you will find that those are the only bets forbidden in the rules. Dinner, I think, would be appropriate. I have not had a good meal at the 3 broomsticks in a while." He muses "I propose the winner treats the loser to dinner at the 3 broomsticks next Friday night."

"Consider it a bet," Chris extends her hand and Severus shakes it.

"I will see you at the pitch then," He says, his small smile still in place. "And Christine, Thank you for your help."

"That you will, and don't mention it," she smiles and walks him to the door. His steps are much steadier, but still not his usual smooth gait.

"Till then," he offers her a small half bow and turns to go. Chris closes the door and smiles to herself. She heads into her room to get ready for the day, and the match. She is in the middle of tying off one of 2 braids with scarlet and gold ribbon that she stops and her smile disappears. Next Friday night, no matter the outcome of the match, she is going to dinner with Severus Snape. She looks herself in the eye in the mirror and sighs before tying off the ribbon and shaking her head. Dinner with Snape it is.

Chris heads down to the quidditch pitch with the rest of the flow of people. She is in a heavy cloak and gloves and has her old school scarf tied around her neck. Her cheeks are pink from the crisp autumn wind by the time she takes a seat in the teacher's box 2 rows behind where Lee Jordan is setting up for his, always colorful, commentary. She has only been there a minute when Snape makes his way up the stairs. He is in his usual bat like black robes. His only consideration of the game is a thin line of green trim around the edges. He takes the seat beside her.

"I like to have a drink or 2 with dinner, Christine," He says softly so only she can hear him.

"Then I hope you are willing to pay for them, and mine as well" She answers, blushing slightly. Severus smiles a little and sits forward to watch the match.

The players zoom out of the locker rooms and Chris claps excitedly for them. She gives Snape a look when, even for his own players he only claps politely. She shakes her head and turns her attention to the pitch. The bludgers and the snitch are released and soon Madame Hooch lets the quaffle fly as well.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what

an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -" Chris laughs a little at Lee Jordan's opening to his commentary.

"Sorry Professor," he adds, meaning that McGonagall must have gotten on to him for it. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet,

a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to

Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin

Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying

like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent

move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle -

that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint,

off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of

the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's

Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a

second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell

which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in

possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's

really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses -

GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" As the quaffle passes through the hoop, Chris stands to her feet with the other fans, clapping and cheering.

"That's up by 10…" she says to Snape with a smile on her face as she sits back down.

"It's early yet," he replies smugly.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks

two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the -

wait a moment - was that the Snitch?" Snape groaned as Pucek follows the dash of gold over his shoulder with his eyes and drops the quaffle in surprise, Chris grins and stands again as Harry darts that direction after the snitch.

The Slytherin seeker, Higgs, saw it too and took off as well. It became obvious swiftly that Harry was much faster than Higgs. Chris lets out a gasp as the Slytherin Captain, Marcus flint deliberately blocks Harry. There is a cry of equal outrage from the Gryffindor stands. Chris sits down unhappily; a tiny smile crosses Snape's face.

"Is this what you meant about having a 'good team'?" Chris asks him

"Not at all, they are never instructed to foul another player, and if they do so, they will face the consequences… Like now, the foul has been called and your team has gained points."

"But he could have been hurt," she retorts in a huff.

"That is one of the dangers of playing, Christine," he says with an air of annoyance. Chris just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the game.

Gryffindor dose indeed get the goal from the foul and the game continues. It isn't long before something seems to go wrong with Harry's broom. It starts acting erratically and moving in strange patterns with no apparent destination or reason.

"What the…?" Chris says under her breath, she looks over at Snape and realizes his eyes are locked on Harry.

"Revertere imperium. Revertere in virtute. Confirma ascensórem. Pulvinar in ruinam." Snape is muttering so softly Chris can barely make out any words. It only takes her a moment to understand that he is casting a counter jinx and she begins looking for the other caster. As she turns around to look at the row behind her she sees Professor quirrell stumble and fall into her seat. The next several events happened very quickly. Chris smelled burning fabric and looked down to see the hem of Severus' wool cloak burning with blue flame and Harry's broom righted itself seemingly at the same moment it was noticed.

By the time Chris had announced "Severus, you're on fire," the flames were gone. He pulled his cloak up and looked at the singed spot before looking back to Harry and his, now working broom. He sped towards the ground and suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick. He landed, hit the ground on all fours, coughed, and then held the tiny golden ball aloft shouting "I got the snitch."

"Well, Christine," Snape says tiredly, "It seems you have won."  
"Yes," She answers, "but what was that all about?"

"Oh, I am sure it was simply a defective broomstick, perhaps Potter should have it looked at."  
"If it was defective then why were you…" One look from Severus and Chris went silent. "Never mind," she said with a forced smile. "Maybe you will tell me over my victory dinner."

"Maybe, I'll see you Friday around 7 then," He answers and heads out of the stadium hurriedly, lost in his thoughts and Chris is left to head in alone, not sure what to think about what just happened.

A/N: Thanks again to google translate: Revertere imperium. Revertere in virtute. Confirma ascensórem. Pulvinar in ruinam. = Return control. Give back the power. Strengthen the rider. Cushion the fall.


	9. The Mirror of Erised

Disclaimer: Most of it still isn't mine. I would be in a better place financially if it was. J

A/N: I am SOOOOO Sorry for the update delay. Life overtook me for a bit. Money issues, car issues, kids issues, job issues, you name it, we have lived it in the last months. Chris and Sev just kinda got lost amongst the more important aspects of my world. I promise an update no later than 2 weeks from now. J

A/N again: The title of this chapter has nothing to do with the actual mirror and everything to do with the fact that Chris and Severus are mirror images of one another….so alike, and yet completely opposite.

Chapter 9

The Mirror of Erised

The week flew by for Chris. In her classes Chris has moved on from Halloween to other muggle holidays and their origins and traditions. As soon as her last class leaves on Friday, Chris heads back to her room. She has not been this nervous about something as simple as dinner in a long time. She dresses in a cute black dress that comes to just below her knees. She pairs it with red heels and a matching belt and purse. She leaves her long hair down for once, spelling a little curl in it and holding it back with a thin headband with a large rose on the side of it. She is almost finished with her make up when a knock comes at her door. She waves her hand and the door opens a little.

"Who is it?" She calls, poking her head out the bathroom door a little.

"It's Severus," he calls back, sounding almost unsure. As soon as she hears his voice the door opens the rest of the way.

"Come on in and have a seat," she replies, "I'll be ready in just a moment." She hurries to finish dressing and then pulls a black, hooded cloak around her shoulders. The cloak is lined in scarlet silk that sets off the rest of her outfit. Severus is sitting on the couch with his back to her as she comes out. She takes a moment to take a deep breath. "I'm ready," she says as soon as she gets a smile on her face. He stands and turns to face her. He too has cleaned up well. His shoulder length black hair is pulled back in a low ponytail. He is dressed in jet black robes with silver embroidery along the edges. He loses his usual composure for a moment when he sees her, but catches himself quickly.

"You look lovely, Christine," He says simply. Somehow, Chris finds herself blushing.

"Thank you, I have to admit, you clean up nicely too." She smiles, and there is a little teasing in her voice. Severus steps around the couch and offers her a formal bow before offering her his arm.

"Shall we go then?" He asks as she slips her hand into the crook of his arm.

"Of course," She replies, the high color never leaving her cheeks. He leads her through the castle to the statue of Gregory the Smarmy he taps a spot on the statue with his wand and the statue moves to reveal a long, dark tunnel. A simple "Lumos" spell illuminates the tip of his wand and they begin the walk down the hall, as soon as they are both in, the passage closes behind them. The passage opens into a side street in Hogsmead.

"I apologize for the walk; I couldn't imagine you preferring the floo in heels." He says as he holds the door for her.

"Thank you, that would not have been a great idea." She giggles.

They walk the short distance to The 3 Broomsticks and take a seat at a booth in the back corner. The pub is not very busy at the moment and Chris is glad of it. She is not certain she wants everyone to know she is here, alone, with Snape. It is only a moment before Madame Rosemerta is at the table.

"Hello loves," She says, her bright amethyst jewelry sparkles in the low candle light, "The usual for you Severus?"

"Yes, please, Rosemerta," he says with a nod.

"And Chris, Butterbeer or something stronger tonight?" she gives Chris a tiny wink that causes Chris' blush to return.

"A bit stronger tonight, Firewhiskey neat please," she orders quickly.

"Of course dear," she looks to Snape. "Jarus has his famous rhubarb braised pork tonight if you're interested in dinner."

"We are," he looks at Chris, "is that acceptable?"

"Oh yes," She smiles, "It's one of my favorites."

"Won't be a tick," Rosemerta nods and turns on her bright purple heels and heads towards the bar.

"Well then," Chris smiles across the table at him.

"Yes, well then," He says simply. "I can't help but repeat you look lovely."

"Thank you again," she smiles, "I don't have opportunity to dress up often so I take the chances as they come."  
"I don't know," His tone is a little teasing now, "you looked… dressed up… on Halloween."

"That?!" She laughs, "That was a muggle Halloween costume. It's how they dress when they pretend to be us."

"They think all witches look like that?" he asks, his tone not changing, though his face shows a bit of interest.

"Well, no… some think just the opposite. They see us with green skin and warts on our faces and long creepy fingers… more of a hag than a witch."

"I see," He says, "Well, if all muggles thought witches looked like you did on halloween, I believe there would have been far fewer burnings at the stake."

Luckily Madame Rosmerta arrives with their drinks and Chris avoids commenting by taking a sip of hers. The burning liquid rolls down her throat and brings with it a sense of confidence.

Small talk and innuendo continue through the meal. Each having a couple drinks and feeling comfortable and confident by the time the meal is over. Severus pays for the meal and then smiles at Chris.

"I must say, Christine, I have never enjoyed a Slytherin loss so much"

"Nor have I enjoyed a win as much," she answers. Severus holds the door for her and they move towards the passage.

"Would you like to continue the evening with a cup of coffee?" he asks

"If you are making it, then very much so."

"Of course," he leads the way down to his chambers and takes Chris' cloak as they enter. His cool fingers lightly brush over the bit of shoulder that is exposed by her wide necked dress and a small shiver passes up Chris' spine. She smiles to herself as she moves to take a seat. She watches him in silent interest as he mixes ingredients in the small coffee pot. She is impressed with his precision and concentration even on this simplest of pseudo-potions.

"I really wish you would teach me how you do that," she says with a smile as he hands her a steaming cup.

"As I told you before, family secret," he sits opposite her in a comfortable chair and sips his own drink.

"Not the coffee, though that would be nice, you change when you are mixing things. Your face is softer, maybe even a bit younger. You are so focused on what you are doing. You can tell you love it." She praises him without thought, though it is obvious he doesn't get honest praise very often.

"If I could, I would. Unfortunately I have never been able to teach that. It's why I want the dark arts job. I can teach spells and wand work, thought processes and attention to surroundings. Potions really are more of a talent than a skill. You have to know whether the fire is too hot or cool by feel and by instinct. You have to smell the perfume of a perfect mixture of ingredients. You must sense the one thing that a potion needs to do your bidding. Those things can no more be taught than a metamorphmangus can teach you how to change your height without spell or wand."

"I see. I will leave it to the master then," she smiles.

"That is best," he smiles teasingly; "a cauldron in the hands of an unskilled amateur is a highly dangerous thing."

"It is," she laughs, "and I am truly an unskilled amateur." She drains her cup and sets it on the table in front of her. "I suppose I should be getting back soon," she says, making no move to get up.

"You could…Maybe even should," he says coolly.

"But?" She asks softly

"But you don't have to." He sits forward in his chair, his long fingers folded and his elbows resting on his knees.

"What else would you suggest I do then?" Chris also sits forward, she crosses her ankles demurely.

"I would suggest," his voice takes on a silky note, "That you stay a while longer, that we have another drink or two, that perhaps after I pour them I join you on the couch, and that you contemplate allowing me to share breakfast with you." Chris looks at him a long time. There is silence as she thinks over his proposal.

"How about that drink then…" is her only reply.

It is much later when Chris awakens. She doesn't remember putting on the long black silk shirt that she finds herself wearing, but she is glad for its warmth. She looks up at the sleeping man beside her and smiles. She places a small, gentle kiss on his chest before snuggling closer to him and drifting back off to sleep.

Chris wakes the next morning to an empty bed. She sits up slowly and looks around the room, finding it also empty, she slides out of bed. She feels very odd and out of place without him here. The darkness of the room that seemed so perfect last night seems more than suffocating now. She checks the shirt she is wearing to make sure it's long enough and then steps slowly to the open bedroom door. She peeks out and finds Severus sitting at a small desk in front of him is a line of potion bottles, each a different size and each containing a different colored potion. Chris watches silently as he makes a note and then moves the bottles around, makes another note and moves them again several times before stepping up behind him.

"Good morning," She says softly.

"Good morning, Christine," he says as he sets his quill down and turns to face her. He is in black pajama pants and a thin robe that falls open as he turns.

"It's a bit early to be grading isn't it?" She asks with a note of teasing in her voice.

"This, it's not grading. Just a project I am working on," he answers dismissively. He stands and moves to meet her in the middle of the room. His hands slide around her waist and hers move up his arms. Chris turns her face up to his and she leans into him a little. "Would you care for some breakfast? We have missed it upstairs but we could have something sent down."

"Sounds wonderful…" she lays her head on his chest a moment and closes her eyes. Severus kisses the top of her head and then steps back a bit.

"The bathroom is right through there," He nods to a door across the hall from his room. "You are welcome to freshen up while breakfast is on its way."

"Thanks," Chris gets up on her tip toes and kisses him softly before turning to get cleaned up. Chris collects her clothing from the night before and heads in to take a shower. She spells her underthings clean and transfigures her cocktail style dress into something more comfortable, but still cute. By the time she has showered and spelled her hair straight and dry and slipped into her dress breakfast is laid out on the coffee table. She moves to sit in the chair and they eat in companionable silence. Severus sits back on the couch with his coffee cup as Chris does the same in her chair.

"It seems we have to discuss some things," he says. His tone is not harsh, but also doesn't have the softness it bore the night before.

"So it would seem," she answers, a bit nervous suddenly.

"I thoroughly enjoyed my time with you last night, Christine," he pauses a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I do not believe, however, that it would be in either of our best interests to share what happened with anyone."

"No, I don't suppose it would," she says, pulling her legs up under her to sit cross legged in the chair, her dress just long enough to cover. "I had no intention of blabbing to the world anyway though."

"I didn't think you would," he answers with a small smile. "I was simply stating it for the record. I would like to see you again, soon, but discretely."

"I am staying here for Christmas break." She answers with a small smile.

"I, however, am not able to. I have some business matters to attend to in London, but perhaps I will make it a point to return as soon as I am able to."

"I would like that." Is Chris' only answer. A clock on the wall softly chimes the hour and Chris lets out a sigh as she looks up at it. "I had better be going, I have tests that must be graded today so that my 5th years can use them to study from."

"I understand… It never is done is it?" He stands as she does and offers her a hand, leading her to the door.

"No, it would probably end sooner for me if I didn't put things off, but that is what always seems to happen. I will be grading these papers right up till the moment class begins tomorrow." She answers with a small laugh as they stop beside the book case.

Severus just smiles and slides his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He leans down and places a tender kiss on her lips.

"Have a good day, Christine. I will see you tonight, at supper" he says before opening the hidden door.

"You too, Severus." She blushes a deep red at meeting his eyes and seeing the look in them. She turns quickly and her heels click on the stone floor as she disappears down the hall.


End file.
